heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilly Truscott
|Neutral = Didith, Lindsay, Miley and Amanda |Enemies = |Likes = Hannah Montana: Sports, fashion, shopping, clothes, boys, music, honesty, trust Crossover: Singing with Sam Kazuko, Dusty doing racing schemes, helping Buster Moon |Dislikes = Hannah Montana: Bullying, dishonesty, manipulation, betrayal Crossover: Serena's bad temper, Sam being booed by her fans, Scar's selfishness }}Lillian "Lilly" Truscott is one of the main characters in the Disney Channel series Hannah Montana. She is Miley Stewart's best friend and is the first person Miley tells about her double-life as Hannah Montana. Appearance Personality Lilly is a huge fan of Hannah Montana even before she learns Miley's secret. She is extremely extroverted, excitable, clumsy, and impulsive. She is also very athletic and loves skateboarding, surfing, hockey, and cheerleading. She's considered the tomboy with a sweet, kind, and optimistic personality. Lilly does cartwheels and backflips whenever she is excited about something such as getting asked to be someone's girlfriend in "My Best Friend's Boyfriend" and getting to go to Washington, D.C. in "Would I Lie To You, Lilly?". Lilly and Miley have an especially close friendship. Although they often have fights and disagreements, they always manage to restore their friendship, making it all the more stronger. Episodes which significantly deal with their relationship include "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?," "Would I Lie To You, Lilly?," "You're So Vain, You Probably Think This Zit is About You," and "Cuffs Will Keep Us Together." Lilly is tone deaf, although when singing the Bone Song with Oliver and Miley she is a good sing, as heard in the episode "Song Sung Bad." Miley (without telling Lilly) remixes her rendition of "One in a Million" to make her voice sound on key. Lilly, believing that she is a great singer, challenges classmate Amber Adison to a singing competition in front of their whole class. Lilly proudly declares to be singing "I Got Nerve" to which Robby replies, "You sure do." Despite being somewhat of a tomboy, Lilly is also seen to be very concerned about her appearance. She refuses to enter a skating competition after her dog eats her Contact lens and doesn't want to be seen with her horn-rimmed glasses. (She is virtually blind without her glasses.) Sometimes she is more excited about wearing cute outfits than of solving problems. She is currently in the series dating Oliver Lilly is seen in the first season as a tomboy and wears a lot of hats but not so much during Season 2 and 3. In Season 2, Lilly starts wearing wristbands in all colors and also in Season 3. In Season 3, Lilly is seen in a lot of episodes to be wearing a gold heart necklace. In the episode "More Than A Zombie To Me", while at the beach, it is shown that she is wearing a bikini under her cover-up. In 'You Gotta Lose That Job', Lilly mentions that she would like to be teacher and that she would be supportive, fun but no talking back (that is unacceptable, Lilly says). On "Sweet Home Hannah Montana" Lilly and Miley live together. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Hannah Montana Category:Hannah Montana Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Live-action Characters